MMADness Managed!
by Tartan Queen
Summary: This is a collection of MMAD drabbles that randomly pop into my head. Please read and review! Thank you.
1. Apocalype Awaiting

This will be a collection of MMADness. Please read and review!

A is for Apocalypse

"Minniieeee!"

"Albus, how many times do I have to tell you **not **to call me that?"

"But you responded to me."

"That's hardly the point, Albus."

"Then what is your point?"

"Don't rile up my Scottish temper if you don't want my wand point up your..."

"The apocalypse is coming."

"Beg pardon?"

"The _apocalypse_."

"And just what, in Merlin's name, is an apocalypse?"

"It's the end of the WORLD!"

"Very dramatic. What happened, Headmaster?"

"Dobby stole my socks."

"Bless him."

"My lemon-drop patterned socks!"

"That's an apocalypse, surely."

"I know."

"I'll be sure to thank Dobby."

"Don't you _dare, _Minerva.


	2. Albus' Apple

A is for Apple

"You know something, Minerva?"

"Certainly I do. Is that so extraordinary?"

"No, that's not what I meant!"

"Sarcasm is my specialty. Now what would you like me to tell you?"

"How do you manage to drive me up the wall every time we have a conversation?"

"Not literally, I hope."

"…er…well, as I was just _saying_…I wonder why gravity made an apple fall on Sir Isaac Newton's head?"

"Because that's the way Muggle science works?"

"Muggle science?"

"Well…yes."

"It must have ruined his perfectly coiffed hairdo, that's what I'm making a point of."

"How very vain of you to think so, Albus."

"How so?"

"Sir Isaac Newton just needed a smart rap on his head to get a move on with figuring out something he was stuck on for _months_."

"See, I probably need that whenever I play chess with you, Minerva."

"You flatter me."

"Do I?"

"Either you do or you annoy me to hell and back."

"Ah. So…"

"How fortunate I am to have a delicious looking apple right here that I can…"

-whack-

"OUCH! MINERVA!"

"That felt nice, didn't it?"


	3. Bubblegum Trouble

B is for Bubblegum

"What have you discovered this time, Albus?"

"It's this Muggle sweet that I'm rather beginning to like.

"You like a lot of Muggle sweets, Albus. What is this newest infatuation of yours?"

"It's the Muggle version of Drooble's Bubblegum."

"That's it? You nearly fried my students' essays to tell me to you discovered bubblegum?"

"Want some?"

"Absolutely not, Albus. This is ridiculous."

"You see, dear, you chew the gum up nice and soft, and then…"

"You…blow…air…into the gum."

"Charming."

"See Minnie? It's not too hard…just…"

POW!

"Albus, thank you. I really needed that."

"I think pink looks good on you too.

"How dare you suggest such a monstrosity?"

"Right, sorry."

"You'd better be."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill Umbridge."

"But…she gave me the bubblegum!"

"Even more the reason to do so."

"Can't I just…?"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"No, Albus, you may NOT get Mr. Creevey to snap a picture of me in this state!"

"Aahh…another hope dashed."


	4. Choosing to what?

C is for Choice

"Greetings, my Minerva!"

"Evening, Albus."

"I wondered if…"

"Yes?"

"…If you'd…"

"If I'd…?"

"…Like to…"

"To what?"

"…With me…"

"With you…?"

"…you and I…"

"Spit it out, old coot!"

"I'm getting there…"

"Taking your time, and wasting mine."

"I forgot."

"What?"

"Old age, Minerva. I'm feeling it in my bones."

"You wasted all this parchment to tell me you forgot what you're going to say?"

"Wait…wait! I got it! I got it…I got it…"

"Okay, let it out, before you choke."

"Would you, dear, sweet, beautiful Minerva, do me the honor of…"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Helping me choose which socks to wear tonight?"

-headdesk-

"I take it you consent?"

"I consent to putting you on a spit and roasting you alive."

"My, my, such a temperamental witch."

"Damn right."

"And quite foulmouthed too."

"Shut up."


	5. Disappointment

A/N: This may be my favorite chapter so far (that's not saying much, considering, but still…)

D is for Disappointment

"I offer you my hand, my soul, my heart. Minerva, I ask you to pass through life at my side. You are my equal and my likeness. Will you marry me?"

"Are you mocking me?"  
>"You doubt me."<br>"Entirely."

"Minerva, I do not wish for you to doubt me. Please…in actual fact, I've loved you for as long as I can remember…but nevertheless, if you wish to be friends only, I respect that."

"Albus…"

"Oh, you needn't think that I would make any…emotional demands of you. I have only…sincere friendship to offer."

"Albus, I don't want to hurt you…"

"How would you be hurting me by marrying me?"

"I can't answer that."

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Then…?"

"Yes, I do, Albus, more than anything in the world, but I don't think I could…make a suitable wife to you."

"How can I make you see…?"

"There will come a time when you understand my decision."

"Minerva…please…"

"Goodbye, Albus."

A/N: Sorry about the angst-y feeling of this chapter! It will get better, I promise. Laughs are on the way! And remember: more reviews means quicker updates! XD


	6. Distracting Minerva from Dudley Dursley

A/N: A HUGE shout-out (okay, textually speaking) of thank you to all you superb reviewers! I love you guys to death!

D is for Dudley Dursley

"Honestly, Albus, I've never seen such a gluttonous boy in my entire life!"

"That's saying something."

"Yes, and do you know what…wait. What the hell do you mean, 'That's saying something?'"

"Nothing, dear, nothing at all!"

"It better damn well be nothing at all."

"You were saying?"

"That fatso decided to throw a can of his neighbor's…Mrs. Figg, isn't it? A can of Mrs. Figg's cat food at me!"

"How cruel."

"Yes, it was. I saw him pulling on that wizened arm of his horsey mother and begging her for a knickerbocker glory…"

"I love knickers. Especially your knickers."

"…and it's not as though that fat arse needs more sugar either."

"Now, now, Minerva. Be nice. That poor boy…"

"Spoilt boy. You know, it just amazes me how the English can vulgarize ice cream!"

"You're English too, aren't you?"

"Scottish, you fool."

"But a Scottish tartan lady who nurses a soft spot for Earl Grey tea, nonetheless, right?

"I fail to see how that has any relevance to the topic we're discussing!"

"Which is?"

"Dudley! I mean, that name alone ought to tell you something about the boy."

"How perceptive you are, my dear,"

"I still have a mean looking bruise."

"Would you like me to come over and kiss it better?"

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"That's cold."

"You deserve cold after commenting about my knickers!"

"I think my present showed off your…"

"Albus, if you complete that sentence, I'll shove my wand up your conk!"

"…Legs superbly."

"You…! Are…. So Sweet."

"I have my methods, dear."

"Erm…so, back to fat-arsed-Dudley…er…I"

"Maybe you'll remember if you let me kiss your bruise?"

"Er…okay."

A/N: Ahh, the images. As always, please review! Anything and everything is appreciated!


	7. Another Proposal Over Eggnog

Warning: Contains implied Pottermore spoilers about Minerva's past. But it is a happy ending, I assure you.

"Good evening, Minerva. Please shut the door behind you."

"Of course. Good evening, Albus."

Albus stood up and offered a seat across from him for Minerva.

"Thank you for coming tonight. Can I offer you something to drink? Tea? Coffee?...Eggnog?"

Albus flicked his wand once every time he spoke. Goblets of tantalizing drink hovered over his desk.

"Since this is the holiday season, I think eggnog would be suitable, thank you." Minerva gracefully accepted the creamy drink. Albus smiled lightly and a glass appeared for himself. He watched her as she lifted the crystal goblet to her thin lips and took a sip.

"Minerva…I…"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Well…I…er…I will be quite frank with you. I wanted to ask you why you declined my offer the first time I asked you."

Minerva was silent for a moment, though Albus knew she understood what he meant.

"I have told you my reasons, Albus," she replied eventually in an even tone.

"But that was not all, was it, Minerva?" Albus peered at her shrewdly over his half moon spectacles.

"You can tell me, Minerva. Are we not friends? I trust you, and I hope you trust my confidence."

Minerva laced her fingers around her goblet and a small frown puckered her smooth forehead. The longest pause permeated the serene surroundings of the office.

"Yes, Albus," she whispered at last. "I trust you…and your trust in me is so valuable to me…that I cannot bear to hurt you."

"Go on," he urged her gently.

"Deceit would only hurt you and I both. You see, I…Albus, when I was very young, I fell in love with a Muggle boy."

"Yes?"

"He…had no idea what I was."

"What you…?"

"A filthy, despicable witch," she spat, her expression crumpling slightly.

"He loved me so innocently, so irrevocably, that I knew I could not deceive him. He…proposed to me in a field of daises, and looked at me so trustingly, his large brown eyes begging me to accept him. But before I could do so, I had to tell him the truth about myself. I deliberated…and finally screwed up my courage one day to knock on his door and break the ice."

"Surely he understood?"

Minerva gave a brittle laugh and shook her head.

"No. He sl-slammed the door in my face and crushed my hope that he c-could have ever loved me."

"Oh Minerva," Albus spoke, softly.

"Please do not say my name like that. It is in the past…and as you say: 'Never look back.'"

"You have astounding courage, my dear. I commend you for that. But do you think I would do the same to you?"

"I am a fool, Albus. I am afraid to love again, to risk heart break again."

"But do you?" Albus pressed.

Minerva set her glass down and clasped her hands quietly in her lap.

"No," she finally whispered, gazing up at him.

"I have had over half a century to ascertain my conviction that I truly, truly love you, Minerva. If you are not ready…I can wait. But please…please do consider…"

"Could we keep this secret then, Albus?"

"I…of course, if you so desire. But does this mean…?"

"Yes, Albus. I do love you. But I do not want to hurt you."

"You can never really hurt the people who love you the most."

"But…just to be sure…"

"Marry me, Minerva."

"It…It's yes, darling."


	8. Flaming Frogface with Filibusters

"Ahh, that was great."

"What?"

"I'm thinking of including Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in my next course syllabus requirements."

"I question your sanity dear lady."

"That was genius!"

"What was? Me questioning your sanity or Mr. Weasley setting Dolores Umbridge's pink cardigan on fire?"

"Mr. Weasley bringing…wait. He…he seriously set Toadface's cardigan on fire?"

"Quite discreetly, yes."

"500 points to Gryffindor!"

"Now now, Minerva. Try not to get too excited."

"How is the b with an itch doing?"

"She is quite…upset."

"HA! Tell her to go running to her Corny Fudge."

"She already has."

"Oh."

"She has been…"

Albus and Minerva fell silent as they heard Umbridge's coldly furious shrieks penetrate the hallway.

"Furious. Demanded instant reparation."

"What? Like buying her a new cardigan?"

"Ye—yes, among others."

"I'll buy her another cardigan if it means I can get Fred and George to set it on fire again."

"I'm not sure that would fly."

"I can be very persuasive."

"I know."

"Then the problem?"

"Fred and George used up all their stock today."

"No wonder that ludicrous fluffy disgrace has refused to calm down."

"You mean the cardigan or Dolores?"

Minerva shudders. "Do NOT call her Dolores in front of me!"

"Oh…right…er…the b with an itch?"

"Precisely."


	9. Albus' Very Special Present

A/N: This is my regrettably late Christmas MMADness chapter. Hope you like it!

"Albus, Christmas is here again."

"How wonderful," he said dreamily.

"This is wonderful? Look at me!"

"Where are you?"

"My point exactly. I can't even see you over this pile of rubbish!"

"My darling Minerva! You insult me…most of these presents are for you."

"Hmph."

"Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Here…hold your finger here while I tie this bow."

Minerva placed her slender finger on the silk ribbon and Albus tied the bow.

"You haven't asked me what I want for Christmas, Minerva."

"You are such a child, Al."

"What I want for Christmas…"

"Albus, here, these presents are wrapped and ready to go," Minerva interrupted.

"What I would like to have…"

"Oh, and dearest, can you ask Dobby to bring up some more gilded ribbon? We have three hundred more presents to wrap…"

"Minerva! I'm trying to tell you something!"

"Yes? What you want for Christmas?"

"You."

"Me what?"

"I want you for Christmas."

Minerva looked at him, slightly stunned.

"Well, Al…" she attempted to recover. "It would take a hell of a lot of wrapping paper to wrap me up."

Albus grinned broadly. "Ah, my dear, I do have some extra special wrapping paper for you."

He brought out a velvet crimson dress and Minerva gasped in delight. Her emerald eyes took in the golden trim and thick velvet.

"Oh Albus! It's lovely."

"Come here, love."

Minerva slowly maneuvered toward him. He reached out and transformed the dress into a beautiful wrap. He pulled her closer and grinned down at her.

"You're beautiful, Minerva. Your lips…your eyes…your skin…"

Albus traced a finger across her pale cheek and kissed her lips very tenderly.

"You made my Christmas so special, my love."

"I do love you Albus. So very much."

"You see, what I _really _wanted for Christmas was a kiss."

"Hershey's kiss, I suppose? Oh you and your Muggle infatu-"

"Your kiss."

"How did you manage to wrap a kiss?"

"By wrapping you in my arms…and loving you forever and a day."


	10. Flowers for my Lady

F is for Flowers

_Dear Minerva, _

_I must see you immediately. There is something I must give you. Can you come up to my office at your soonest convenience?_

_Albus_

Minerva crumpled the parchment and strode out of her study. Her robes billowed out as she swept up the marble staircase leading to the Headmaster's office. Pausing at the gargoyle entrance, she waved her hands and the stone guardians sprang away wordlessly. She knocked crisply on the mahogany door and waited for his response.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Minerva entered; her keen eyes took in the dismal havoc that surrounded Albus' normally tidy office. Scraps of parchment littered the desk, Albus' strange silver instruments whirred listlessly on the floor, and foul-smelling potion dripped onto the plush carpet.

"Albus! What on earth is this?"

"Minerva," he whispered plaintively. "If it were that I was on my deathbed, would you promise me something?"

Minerva snapped a quick breath and stared hard at Albus. "Well, Dumbledore, you obviously are not, so what is this ridiculous mess for? Just because I haven't visited your office in a week, you think it is okay to leave everything sprawled across the floor?"

"But I am, Minerva. I am."

"What do you want me to promise?" Minerva now looked slightly worried. She looked over to his pale, clammy skin and dimmed blue eyes.

Albus did not answer her immediately. He pulled out his wand and stood in front of her. She tilted her head back slightly to keep his face in sight. He smiled slightly as he conjured up a bouquet of winter roses, heather, and lilies. Minerva's lips parted in confusion.

"What…?"

"I only just figured out how to give flowers to the loveliest lady in the world. And that would be to convince her I was dying."

"You…! What…? I…"

"I love you."

"I have no need to tell you that your method is anything but effective but…you're insufferable, you darling old man. Thank you." Minerva took the roses and buried her nose into them. She set it down and kissed him very lightly on the cheek. He grinned at her before pouting dramatically.

"That's all? I risked my extreme allergies to present to you roses on our anniversary date and all I get is a peck on the cheek?"

"Yes," she replied simply. But then she leaned in closer, her breath tickled his cheek. "We're outside your private rooms, Albus, and you know how gossipy those portraits are."

"Aha," Albus beamed. He cleared his throat significantly and adopted a businesslike tone.

"Minerva, as my Deputy, you know full well the duties that come with your job description."

"Indeed I do, Albus."

"Come with me, I have something I want you to do."

The door shut behind them as the curious, feigned-snoring past headmasters and headmistresses let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

A/N: heehee…so review, please?


	11. Chess with the White Queen

"Albus, it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"You're in check, Al. Please do haste and save your poor king from my queen's wrath."

"Oh. Right. Bishop to…um…C8."

"Are you sure, Albus?"

"Uh…yes. Fairly sure."

Minerva smiled cheekily. Albus found himself staring at her rosebud lips again.

"Knight to C8."

"Aahh, Minerva. Your brilliance…"

"Thank you, Al. Check."

Albus groaned. "Pawn to D7. Happy?"

"Delighted, Headmaster."

"I'm afraid I'll have to concede the match to you soon, dear."

"Over my dead chess pieces, Al." She smiled again; oh, the pout of her lips was adorable, Albus noted.

Albus leaned over the chess board, trying to pass off his closer proximity to her as a careful study of the chess board. He inched over slightly; Minerva eyed him curiously. He attempted to slide closer, but lost his balance. The chess board crashed to the floor, the pieces squeaked indignantly.

"Oh, Minerva! I'm so sorry…"

"You concede the point then, Headmaster?"

"I…yes…I….what?"

"I would have won anyway, Albus."

"What makes you say that?" Albus replied defensively, staring at her perfect lips again.

"Your attention has been clearly elsewhere tonight throughout the entire chess game."

Albus cringed. Had he been so obvious?

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Minerva," he said, blushing furiously.

"Why, Albus?"

"I never gave you a kiss good luck, my love."

"Well, we'll remedy that, shan't we?"

Minerva leaned over and brushed her lips chastely against his.

"Do I still suffer the wrath of my queen?"

Minerva gave him a glowing smile; her eyes sparkled.

"Oh no, I think not, Albus. You're far too…_innocent_.

A/N: Oh, Minerva… No wonder Albus is so in love with you. Please review!


	12. Feeling Valentine Blues

A/N: Yes, yes, I know…it's past Valentine's Day. And I'm sorry that I couldn't update on that day. Nevertheless…here's the belated MMAD fluff! Hope you enjoy.

Minerva stretched in her feline form and presently padded down comfortably to her rooms. It was much less conspicuous for anyone to recognize her when she was transformed into her Animagi. She stifled a chuckle when two Ravenclaws hastily broke away from what evidently must have been a…erm….VERY passionate moment.

"Stop, stop, it's Mrs. Norris!"

Minerva's cat eyes crinkled slightly, but the two students didn't notice. Passing the third floor corridor, Minerva stopped and looked outside. Dusk was just setting in; a very romantic, creamy pink sunset tinged the sky. She gave herself a mental shake: she was not one for such sentimentalities. But nevertheless she sighed. Gone was another Valentine's Day…it wasn't that Minerva minded Albus being to busy to see her…it was just that once, maybe twice, she would have liked to have him to pull out of his Headmaster duties and celebrate her for who she really was…deep deep down.

Minerva felt it was safe to transform when she reached her deserted office. Straightening her glasses, Minerva fluffed herself up and murmured her password very quietly. Her portrait of, ironically, Minerva, the goddess of wisdom, smiled at her knowingly.

"Feeling Valentine blues again, my dear?"

"No," Minerva replied tersely.

"There's someone to see you. A very handsome stranger. He seemed very insistent…he's in your rooms."

"How _dare _you let someone in!" Minerva snarled. Her hand crept to her wand, but then she realized she was, of course, talking to a portrait."

"Oh, I couldn't resist, my dear. And I think he might alleviate your sorrow."

With that, Minerva watched her rooms open as the portrait hole swung wide. And…

"Albus!"

Minerva widened her eyes in shock and involuntarily stepped back. Her back thudded against the gold door of her room. Albus smiled lightly in greeting and crossed to where she stood.

"Hello," he whispered softly. He brought his hands to his front and a wreath of pale primroses appeared. He gently placed it around Minerva's slender neck. She gazed down at her emerald robes and started. "I could not wait to come to be with you, my dear."

"Oh no, Albus, really, green with pink? I think…"

"Yes," Albus murmured. He trapped her closer to her door and smiled wider. He could feel Minerva's heart thundering in her chest; in actual fact, she was desperately hoping that he would kiss her. Miraculously, he did. His lips caressed hers and she stiffened slightly in surprise. But nevertheless she wrapped her arms around him, albeit tentatively at first. The flowers were crushed between them, but neither noticed.

"Minerva, my darling….my love," Albus said huskily. "Were you sulking today?"

"No," she murmured, smiling radiantly at him.

"You are SUCH a bad fibber, sweetheart," Albus countered. He caressed her soft skin and sent her a small, knowing smile. Minerva recognized that familiar expression: it was the look that got them into several…close shaves with the rest of the staff.

"You are just too good with Legilimency, Al," Minerva shot back, refusing to back down. But her face softened into loveliness as she brought her cool fingertips to his lips.

"Mmmm…I won several awards at school for that, Minerva. And then I won you."

Albus grinned at her intimately. Kissing the tip of her nose lightly, Albus wordlessly started Rachmaninoff's 2nd piano concerto and Minerva breathed in quickly. How sweet of him to remember her favorite classical music...especially today. Albus briefly let her go to bow gallantly. He extended his hand and Minerva wordlessly laced her slender fingers through his. A smile trembled on her lips; she blinked back happy tears.

The last pale streaks of gold disappeared over the horizon as Albus kept holding his Minerva in his arms, kept holding her…forever.

A/N: Like it? Dislike it? Too sweet? Please do let me know.


	13. Such an abominable idea!

"Albus, I am absolutely appalled with you."

"Why, my darling?"

"Valentine's Day has come and gone again…and how many pounds of chocolate have you consumed during this time?"

"Oh-ah…er…quite a few…"

"Yes, _quite _a few. Would you mind picking up that empty box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans for me?"

Albus stared at Minerva for a brief moment before sighing and heaving himself up. He bent down…down…he silently cursed the width of his abdominal circumference. He jerked up again, flushed.

"Here, my love."

Minerva pursed her lips and took the box from him. She went back to cleaning her husband's messy office. Her slender frame seemed even more sylph-like compared to Albus' new flabby look. He pouted, but suddenly was struck by an idea. He walked over to her and pulled the Droobles wrapper from her. She started in surprise.

"Minerva, I can't help it if witches admire me from all over England. As I recall…one _particular _witch sent me a very nice box of Honeydukes chocolates. I still have her present. I couldn't bear eating it all alone; I must share after all."

Albus grinned cheekily and tilted his head to look at Minerva. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"I am glad to hear that you enjoyed my Valentine present…but really, now that I should have realized…"

"Would you object if I offered you some wonderful chocolates now?"

Minerva took his hands in hers and softly rubbed circles into his skin. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Well…I suppose…"

"Minerva, I haven't thanked you properly for your lovely present. So shall I now?"

Albus nudged his lips tenderly against hers. Minerva smiled against his mouth and ducked her head. As she straightened his cushions, he said:

"You know, dear, some people call individuals in my state as…er…having "love handles."

"Well, Al, I love your love handles, but it really doesn't suit you very well. You looked…handsomer when you were leaner. I shall have to now put you on a strict diet."

Albus gaped at her, silently deflating. He hadn't reckoned on that.

"A…a what?"

"A diet, Al," Minerva said crisply. She looked at him shrewdly. "It would do you good."

"No…chocolate?" Albus replied in a tiny voice. His lower lip trembled.

"None," she replied smartly. Then she noticed Albus' crestfallen face. She crossed over to him and touched his cheek lightly.

"It won't be that bad. It's only for a little while…and it would probably help you lessen your sweet tooth."

"My love handles…" he murmured feebly.

Minerva chuckled.

"Don't get too attached to them, my dear."

A/N: I just had a weird dream of Albus looking like a chubby-wubby Santa Claus. xD And lo and behold this little oneshot bloomed. Please review and I will share some chocolates with you (virtual chocolates, I'm afraid)!


	14. Why Minerva hates recliners

"Happy birthday, Minerva, love!"

"Why thank you, Albus."

"I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"Wait here…."

"Okay….."

-five minutes later-

"Ta da!"

"A chair, Albus?"

"A nice leather chair, Minerva. Really expensive."

Minerva couldn't help it. Her eyes clouded in disappointment; she cursed herself for being a sentimental old fool but she had been convinced he would give her flowers…roses were her favorite.

"Thank…you, Al. I'll be sure to put it into good use."

"I thought I could help you…"

Albus' blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Help? What do you mean 'help'?"

"Sit down, my love."

Minerva frowned but sat down nimbly and crossed her arms.

"What are you going to do, Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus did not answer. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

"Now comes the sweet birthday treat."

-an hour later-

"Albus I will never be able to walk down the hallways again after what you did to me today."

"Mm, darling, I had no idea I was that good."

"You idiot, Albus…I meant…oh never mind."

"Do you like my present?"

"This leather recliner must remain behind closed doors. I will never sit in one again. My back's not the same as it used to be, you know."

Albus pouted.

"I prefer the good old-fashioned hard-backed chairs. Keeps my posture nice and straight."

"No expensive leather and cushions?"

Minerva winced. "No, dear, not while nobody knows we're married."


	15. The Countdown

Minerva finished her delicate slice of chocolate cake and took a sip of smooth red wine. She smiled lovingly in Albus' direction and placed her cool palm in his. The night was quiet and in her sitting room, both of them were quite comfortable sitting before a gently crackling fire in each other's company. Albus caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand; his touch stimulated a deep burning flame of desire in her. As they both looked toward the golden mantle clock on her fireplace, they found the second hand ticking steadily toward the ten second mark.

Tick. Ten.

Albus brought his penetrating gaze to his Minerva's face, which was illuminated by the rosy glow of the fire.

Tick. Nine.

Minerva tore her eyes from the clock, which was also a past gift to her from him, and smiled a dazzling smile at him.

Tick. Eight.

Albus could see his reflection in her bright, enchanting emerald eyes.

Tick. Seven.

Minerva felt her heart constrict as she remembers years past when she hardly dared hope that he loved her. And now…

Tick. Six.

She had been Albus' student. Now she was a grown and lovely woman.

Tick. Five.

Minerva caressed the lines on her husband's face, the scars that made him look, if possible, even handsomer.

Tick. Four.

He is hers, forever. The feel of her soft hand in his elicits a sensation of electricity through his veins. Ah yes, didn't people say that falling in love was like getting struck by lightning?

Tick. Three.

Minerva's breath hitched in her throat. How close he was to her. His sensuous lips curved into a smile.

Tick. Two.

Time has frozen. Their love is tangible in the air.

Tick. One.

Simultaneously, they lean forward. Minerva closes her eyes and feels soft lips meet her own. Oh Merlin, could they just relive this moment forever?

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful Minerva."

"I love you my darling."

The castle clocks struck midnight as the golden mantle clock by the fireplace chimed.

As long as the sound reverberates in their souls, there is no meaning to time. There is only an endless, boundless, ceaseless _now_… and a burning desire to keep the flame going.


	16. Finals flattery

A/N: Posting this ficlet because it's finals week for me, an immensely stressful time, and also nearly my birthday. :D

Sunshine streamed copiously through Minerva's windows. However, she was never going to enjoy the first warm day of summer. Though the grounds were silent, as every other student was studying feverishly for finals, the birds kept a chirping racket going on outside her window. Minerva gritted her teeth and swept to her glass-paned windows to slam the windows shut.

Tension had taken its toll on Minerva; she already had a pounding migraine and the daunting stack of ungraded fourth year essays lay haphazardly on her desk. Minerva usually was not one to make a mess her office: that role, she had firmly told herself, belonged to her husband. But today was the exception. After hearing that Malfoy boy taunt Miss Granger endlessly, and watching her prize student run away in tears, Minerva had to breathe deeply and tell herself that much as she would have desired, punching a Slytherin was strictly out of protocol for a Professor.

"Why in Merlin's name did I want to teach irritating children for?"

"Because you were my top choice for the job and favorite," a familiar voice said quietly from behind.

Minerva whirled around and glared into Albus' twinkling eyes.

"You startled me, Albus" she replied crossly, sinking down wearily in her chair. She dipped her quill in emerald ink and scrawled a spiky, grudging "A" on Ron Weasley's paper.

"Your eyes startled me from the first day I met you," Albus returned gallantly. Minerva rolled her eyes and passed on to the next essay.

"Albus, really, why are you trying to woo me still? We've been married for such a long time."

"And you're still as beautiful, if not more so."

"Thank you, you old coot."

Minerva sighed and rested her head on her hands. Albus took a seat across from her; the seat, he noticed, was one that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley occupied most frequently when they visited her office.

"Why don't you take a break, Minerva?" Albus offered.

"I can't. I have…"

"Class?"

"Yes," Minerva agreed wistfully. She glanced outside at the cerulean blue sky. "Class starts in ten minutes."

"Well, in that case…"

Albus brought his hands from behind his back and produced a bouquet of early summer roses. Minerva's eyes widened in shock and then warmed in pleasure. Truly, he was such a darling.

"Albus! Why…they're lovely."

"Your favorite, I know. You _are _my wife after all…and we have been married for a long time, as you've said."

A small smile curved Minerva's thin lips and she charmed a vase to put the flowers in.

"Thank you, Albus."

Albus kissed Minerva gently on the forehead, on her eyelids, and finally, ever so gently, on her lips.

"Good luck with the rest of your grading, my darling. Don't work too hard."

"I…mmmm"

The rest of her sentence was muffled as Albus chuckled and kissed Minerva once more, a deeper, lingering kiss.

A/N: -giggles- well, how'd you like it? Please review. Thank you!


	17. May I have the pleasure?

A/N: This chapter is based on a prompt given to me by my cousin, who also loves ff. The prompt is: broom, green, velvet. Darn this is hard...thanks Viv. This chapter is more like a oneshot, at least I think so. If you, dear reader, would like, I can extend this into different parts. Ahem...-hint review hint- I know it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you still like the story.

"Minerva, will you do me the honor of going on a midnight broomstick ride with me at the tallest tower of the Astronomy towers?"

"I have to grade papers, Albus, I'm so sorry. Perhaps another time?"

"Well… I can only make it tonight. Please do come. Please?"

Albus knew that Minerva could never resist his pout, which he used to full advantage now.

"Oh, all right," she sighed resignedly.

Albus beamed.

"Wear something pretty, Minerva."

"For heaven's sake, Al, it's just a broomstick ride."

"Please?"

"Fine."

Back in her rooms, Minerva swished around the length of her office and muttered frantically to herself. Her hair had come out of its tight bun and fell haphazardly to her shoulders. In desperation, Minerva called Hermione for help.

"Miss Granger, a word, if you please?"

Hermione stared as the disembodied head of her Head of House disappeared in the flames of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What'd you do?" Ron and Harry asked worriedly.

"I guess I better go."

Five minutes later, Hermione knocked gently on her strict teacher's door and heard a quiet, commanding voice order her to come in.

"G-good evening, Professor," Hermione said cautiously. Her eyes took in the ragged look on her normally impeccably dressed professor.

"Evening, Miss Granger. I wondered if…" Here Minerva dropped her stern façade and her eyes supplicated to Hermione.

"I have to… go somewhere tonight and I don't know what exactly to wear."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, even though she was puzzled from Minerva's odd statement.

"All right," Hermione said gently. She crossed to Minerva's wardrobe and ran an expert hand through her mentor's dress robes. Mostly dark green and emerald met her eyes, but Hermione was looking for something different.

At last, at the very back of the wardrobe, Minerva had a dress of gold-trimmed brocade with red velvet sleeves. The collar was modestly leveled so Hermione felt that the dress qualified for Minerva's strict standards.

Carrying the dress over her arm, Hermione faced Minerva with a smile. Minerva's mouth fell open and her face flushed bright red.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva said weakly.

"It's perfect," Hermione declared. She turned Minerva around and expertly slipped the beautiful gown over her shoulders. Hermione took out her wand and waved it deftly, pulling Minerva's hair into an elegant chignon. Minerva's wide emerald eyes took in her new appearance and Hermione gulped, as she stood behind her mentor.

"D-d'you like it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I… well, I… yes. It's beautiful... both the dress and my coiffure. The dress used to be my mother's, you know," Minerva said softly. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Have a good evening, Professor," Hermione replied, smiling slightly.

Minerva bit her lip in deep thought as she checked the clock on her desk. It was now 11:55 and in five minutes, Albus would come pick her up for their midnight ride. She nervously checked her reflection and licked her dry lips. If only he would come… soon…

A light knock sounded on her door. In her trepidation, Minerva thought it sounded as loud as a gunshot. She flinched and threw a quick, darting look at Hermione. Hermione smiled encouragingly and quietly left her rooms to give Minerva some privacy.

"Come in… Albus," Minerva whispered.

Albus strode in briskly.

"Good even-…my Gods, Minerva! You look….you look…!"

"Do you like this?"

"You _know _I love it. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Albus."

Minerva smiled hesitantly and came forward to smooth the wrinkles from his dress shirt.

"You look very handsome, too, Albus."

"Come, my love. Come with me."

/-/-/

The night was cool and the stars twinkled brightly in the inky sky. Minerva took a deep breath as she gazed outside. Albus looked down at her and his blue eyes twinkled just like the stars. Minerva bit her lip and tore her eyes away from him to watch two doves begin to coo.

"Very sentimental, Headmaster," she murmured.

"The night is young, my dear. Let us take a ride."

Suddenly, a pristine Nimbus 2001 broom appeared next to Minerva. She shakily took the gleaming handle in her grip and mounted it. She glanced at Albus.

"You know it's been years since I've mounted a broom, Albus. Will you… stay by me?"

"Forever and always, Minerva. I will be here till I fall…from a broom. Which has never happened yet."

Albus grinned impishly and held Minerva close. He kicked off the ground and they soared upwards. The cool night air caressed their faces. Minerva gradually relaxed and leaned backwards into Albus' warm body. So comfortingly near, she realized. Her eyes closed briefly and she let her husband carry her to new heights.

Then, she felt a slight shift in weight on the broom. Albus had gently lifted her to her feet and now was standing behind her on the broom. Minerva still did not open her eyes, though her eyelashes fluttered in anticipation. Albus kissed the side of her neck as he held her securely in his arms.

But then she opened her eyes and found herself balanced precariously on the thin broomstick handle. Looking downwards quickly, Minerva realized they were cruising at an eerie high altitude. She gave a small shriek and slipped sideways.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, ARE YOU MAD?"

Albus, momentarily stunned, recovered quickly enough to catch her. As they drifted weightlessly to the earth, Albus righted themselves and by the time their feet thumped gently on the grass, they were enveloped in each other's arms.

Minerva closed her eyes again as Albus removed her loose hairpins and brought her lips up to his.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Minerva," Albus whispered meekly. "Though you know I'd never let you fall."

"I do know, Al. Nevertheless, you still scared me half out of my wits! but… the rest of the ride was very nice. Awfully romantic, too."

Minerva chuckled and gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"I love you for your eccentric behavior, Albus. I'd say this is the best yet." Her smile widened and Albus beamed. Her eyes, usually a bright emerald green, darkened in the night blackness until Albus found them an entrancing forest green.

"Happy Anniversary, darling."

A/N 2: Well, if that doesn't beat all. Trust Albus to be so...eccentrically sweet. :D


	18. Nicknames

"Minerva, you know, I have a new idea to improve upon the security of our students and teachers here at Hogwarts."

"Really, Albus? What is it?"

"We should have code names."

"Code…names…?"

"Yes! Just like Tom Riddle has the You-Know-Who label…"

"Oh dear Merlin, don't remind me."

"Well, I'm thinking something more subtle, seeing as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley have created this new product called "You-No-Poo"…or something like that.

Minerva choked on her tea.

"So, really, I can't have anybody taking the mickey out of us."

"And…?"

"We need pet names, my dear, pet names! I have a few ideas…"

"Something tells me this is not going to go well…"

"Why? I have good ideas…most of the time."

"Oh yes, it was your _good idea_ to blow up pink bubblegum in my face!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT; I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"Where were we?"

"In your off-…oh, you mean now. Uh…pet names. How about I call you…"

"Minerva will do."

"Puss in Boots?"

"No."

"Tabby in Heels?"

"_No_."

"Sexy—"

"The _hell_ you will."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, woman! And watch your language!"

"You're really on thin ice, old man."

"This is supposed to be a productive Deputy-Headmaster meeting, Minerva."

"And the purpose of this productive meeting is to create nicknames that no one will take the mickey out of!"

"Quite right…Green Eyes.

"Old coot. That's what I'll call you."

Albus pouted.

"Lemon fanatic?"

Albus shook his head.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE?"

"My Christian name?"

"When I'm really angry with you."

"You're sexy when you're angry, Minnie-kins."

Minerva thinned her lips dangerously but subtly forced a smile on her face.

"Alby, dear, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"You know what day it is today?"

"My birthday!"

"Exactly, love. Now…as your wife, I am obligated to…shall we say…show my appreciation for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, darling. But mere _words _cannot express my sentiments adequately. Might I ask you to close your eyes and stand by your desk?"

"Oh this _does _sound quite nice."

"It will be," Minerva promised, smiling wickedly behind his back.

"Over here, you mean, Minerva?"

"Perfect, darling. Now…close your eyes."

Albus grinned cheekily to himself and obeyed. Minerva's eyes narrowed in wicked amusement as she checked that his eyes were indeed closed.

"I'm getting really excited..."

"My, such dirty thoughts, Albus!"

Minerva swallowed her laugh as she directed her wand at his star-studded, blue-robed backside.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Whooooooooooooa, MINERVA!"

Albus crumpled in a starry heap and Minerva burst out laughing. She reached down to help him up, but suddenly, he grinned devilishly and pulled her down with him. Together, the both of them shook with laughter. Albus smiled as he relished the feel of Minerva so close to him. He finally recovered from the stinging sensation in his rear and started to see the feisty wit in the situation. His rib-cracking rumble of laughter was so infectious that Minerva could not help but giggle along. Anyone who might have walked in on the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster would have thought both of them insane.

When both of them had calmed down a bit, Minerva nestled in her husband's embrace and smiled blissfully as Albus kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you, Tabby."

"And I you, darling."

At that moment, it would be hard for Minerva to distinguish who really is the mad one. It seemed that the pet names that husband and wife had given each other over the years would do perfectly for the time being.

A/N: Back to the good ole fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Now pummel that review button cos I know you'll want to.


	19. Sugar, spice, extra nice

"Tabby-kins, I'm bored."

"Mmm."

"Tabby, I'm _bored_."

"Oh yes…"

"Minerva…"

"Al, dearest, what in the name of Merlin do you want **me **to do about your present situation?"

"Entertain me."

"I'm busy."

"Please?"

"No. Entertain yourself, Al."

"I'm boreddddddddddddd."

"Write something. Draw something. I don't know. Pretend you're in detention."

"Oh that's nice."

"I want you to write 100 reasons why you shouldn't be so annoying then."

"Okay, reason number 1—"

"_In silence_, Albus."

Albus sighed. "Fine."

Minerva returned to sorting Albus' paperwork and Albus returned to humming. Not loudly, but just loudly enough to prove a slight distraction. Minerva glanced up from her work to throw a scathing look toward her husband. He did not appear to notice, as he was twirling her quill between his long fingers. She sighed inaudibly in defeat. At least he was _quieter._

An hour passed. Minerva, so absorbed in her work, did not notice how dark the sky was outside. The scratching of her quill stopped, and she finally tuned in to hear that Albus was also finished with his task.

Albus was sitting back, with his hands folded serenely in his lap, and had been watching Minerva work steadily. Minerva quirked a tiny smile when she noticed that he had lit the candles in her study for her to continue working.

"Thank you, Albus," she murmured softly. She set her quill down and rubbed her tired eyes. Albus smiled and proudly handed her his work. She pressed her lips together and took the parchment without comment.

"100 Reasons why I should not Interrupt or Annoy my Ice Queen," Minerva read.

She snorted. Albus kept his face schooled to a look of polite interest.

"Reason number 1: she's beautiful.

Reason number 2: she's marvelous.

Reason number 3: she's gorgeous.

Reason number 4: stunning.

5. celestial

6. amazing.

7. my heart.

8. she's great in bed."

Minerva stopped then and glared up at Albus. He was grinning a little brighter now.

"Albus, you wrote this? Are these truly legitimate reasons why you shouldn't be so annoying?"

"Well…I think so."

Minerva shook her head and scanned the rest of the parchment. The rest of the reasons were similarly worded. She sighed.

Then she noticed a short essay written on the bottom of the page.

"Let us hope this makes more sense, Albus."

"Oh, I think so, dear."

Minerva's eyes scanned the first sentence. The second. Then Albus saw her eyes whiz to the final word. She couldn't even speak. And Albus knew why. He slowly rose to his feet and took his place behind her straight-backed chair. He gently rubbed small circles into her tensed shoulders. As he did so, he began reciting what he had wrote.

"She glides in regal step across the stone corridors, in the midst of the day. The sun is shining brightly…yet she shines brighter still. Her slender figure is swathed in dark, brooding robes, and casts magnificent shadow against the golden sunlit wall. Her manner is that of an Ice Queen. It takes something…or someone…with an eternal flame burning inside to thaw her icy heart…"

Minerva tilted her head upwards and sideways to look at her husband.

"Albus, is this…who I think it is?"

"I don't know, darling, is it?" he replied enigmatically. He passed his fingers over her smooth creamy-skinned shoulder and pressed against her pulse point. She shivered, despite the warmth of his fingers.

"Her glacial beauty is as stunning as the winter sunlight. Her smile can burn, can shimmer, can stop anyone's heart. In her icy fury, she still is as lovely as ever. I wish I could tell her that she captured my heart thirty long years ago…"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"This is getting quite sentimental, Albus."

"Tabby, you forget that I am quite a sentimental old man."

Albus continued to speak softly to her.

"I only wish that I could have told her sooner that I loved her. I love her, and I always will."

Minerva's eyes opened wide as she met her husband's calm gaze down at her. There were a million things that passed unsaid from their gazes. Minerva bit her lip and her eyes followed his lips as they came closer and closer and finally rested briefly on hers.

And with that touch, so simple yet powerful, her icy heart melted, as it had the first time thirty years ago.


	20. You can run, but you can't hide, Albus

**Minerva, dear?**

_Yes, Albus? Why are you writing and where in Merlin's name are you?_

**I am writing because I am currently stuck in a difficult spot…and I cannot tell you where I am. Can I ask you something?**

_You just did. Difficult spot?_

**That…wasn't my question.**

_Get on with it, old man._

**What is PMS?**

*chokes on tea* _I beg your pardon?_

**PMS.**

_And why would you ask such a question?_

**I heard young Mr. Weasley talking about it with Mr. Potter. Something like 'I swear, Harry, it's like she's on PMS."**

_And might I enquire who the fortunate "she" is?_

**I might hazard a guess it's Miss Granger. But I don't want to assume.**

_How perceptive you are...not, Albus._

**So what is PMS exactly?**

_I can't tell you._

**Why?**

_Because._

**Because why?**

_Because. _

**Because why?**

_Oh for Merlin's sake!_

**What? Did Merlin do something?**

_You are such an idiot, Albus._

**…**

_I cannot believe the idiocy of some of my students._

**What did they do now?**

_Hmph._

**Why are you so grouchy today, Minerva?**

_I'd rather not discuss it._

**…**

_What is that for?_

**Minerva, I think I figured out what PMS is.**

_Ruddy brilliant for you._

**And I think I know who Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were referring to.**

_The nerve of them!_

**Is it you?**

_I plead the fifth._

**The fifth? What is that now?**

_It's a Muggle... You know what? Just forget we had this conversation._

**Okay.**

…..

**This is getting awkward.**

_You're telling me._

**Are YOU on PMS?**

_-facepalm-_

**Oh, okay, okay, I get it.**

_I am NOT ON PMS!_

**You admit it then?**

_Are you in the broom closet on the fourth floor?_

**Ye-no. How did you know?**

_I confiscated Potter's Marauder's Map._

**Ah.**

_May I ask how you got in there?_

**No.**

_Well, I'm coming to haul your arse out of there…_

**Oh, Minerva, my shining angel savior…**

_And then I'm going to kill you._

**I'm running….!**

_You can run, but you can't hide._

**Yes, I…can…**

_Nobody except my eccentric husband would wear bright orange robes!_

**They…were….a…present.**

_From your angelic, darling wife to you, Albus. I know you too well._

A/N: Completely random, I know. And please don't tell me that Minerva is...too old, or something like that. I KNOW. This is called fanfiction. Anyhoo...why don't you prod that review button and make sure it's functioning properly. :)


	21. Twinkle twinkle bright blue eyes

"Minnie-kins?"

-retching sound-

"Tabby?"

-cough-

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"I have a toothache."

"Small wonder, after you ate seven whole bags of lemon drops!"

"I couldn't resist!"

"The extent of your willpower is really marveling, Albus."

"Minerva, my tooth…aches…really…badly."

"Have you tried asking Poppy for aid?"

"She scares me."

"Your point?"

"I want you to help me…"

"I am NOT a healer, Albus."

"You scare me."

"I am flattered that you still would like my assistance even though I terrify you."

"But I love you."

"Okay, let me see, Al."

"Ahhh, ower heah, Minerwa…"

"Oh dear Merlin, I see it. A huge, monstrous…"

"Wha?"

"Terrifying…"

"Minnie!"

"Enormous…"

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Cavity."

"What?"

Minerva muttered a spell and the cavity filled itself.

"At least I know that much."

"Thank you Minerva!"

"You're welcome, Al."

Minerva straightened up and swept her clear, bright-green eyes across Albus' twinkling blue ones. The latter pair was looking at her with a tender, almost child-like innocence. When Minerva smiled, a bright twinkle appeared.

"Oh Albus, there's something in your eyes…"

"Oh really?"

Albus blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh dear, it's still there."

"What is it?"

Albus' voice rose an octave and he clutched Minerva's pale hands.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes a bit more," Minerva said softly.

Albus' eyes bugged out, he looked even madder than Minerva was used to seeing.

Minerva locked her gaze onto her terrified husband and he started hyperventilating.

"Is it still there, Minerva?"

"Yes…"

"_What is it?_"

"It's hard to describe… it's more like it's coming from within your eyes, you know?"

"_AM I GOING BLIND?"_

"You're going to make me blind," Minerva muttered, but Albus did not hear her; he was busy hyperventilating.

"Hmm, a twinkle here in the right eye, a bright light in the left," Minerva mused. A small smile broadened and she pressed her lips to Albus' cheek.

"Mmm, you scared me, Minerva."

"Your eyes are twinkling, my love."

"Because I'm with you."

A/N: Cute? Random? Fluffy? Yep, because I'm bored. Sooo…on a count of three readers! ONE! TWO! –position your mouse over THAT button- THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Until next time, dear readers!


	22. The Early Kitty getsthe Treat

Minerva could feel the heat of Albus' gaze on her face. Her eyes were closed but Minerva could sense, with her acute feline instinct, her husband's long fingers approaching her cheek deliberately to caress her skin.

"Albus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"I'd like to sleep in peace, and you make it very hard to do so."

"Why sleep when it's bright and a beautiful day?"

Minerva opened her eyes and the piercing emerald of her eyes seemed to burn like acid into Albus' eyes. Albus cocked an eyebrow down at her and she glared at him. Oh, but this was quite a _pleasant _sensation, Albus decided. Quite...electrifying.

"I was up until 3 amgrading , and I'll be damned if I have to be woken up at..." Minerva waved her wand and glowing digital numbers flashed the time: 6:30 am. "SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING!" She thundered.

"Now, Minerva, the early phoenix catches the worm."

"Are you insinuating that I am a worm?"

"Oh, no! No, no, ah, I- I meant the happy kitty gets...ah...treats."

"What treat, may I ask?"

Albus did not answer her; instead, he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Minerva's lips had been parted slightly in confusion before, and when his mustache gently tickled her skin, she seemed to melt into the bed sheets.

Her eyes had closed and a drowsy smile lit up her angelic face.

"A very sweet treat Albus," Minerva said quietly, her voice coming out slightly muffled.

"Are you having a good time?" he murmured.

"The best," Minerva whispered.

**AN: Well-written fluff always merits lovely reviews! Am I right? :)**


	23. Burnt Toads

A/N: Get ready for a really random little MMAD chapter! :)

Albus' voice resonated on the other side of the door to Minerva's office.

"Minerva, dear?"

Minerva sighed in impatience and placed her quill back in her inkpot. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes briefly before answering.

"My door's open, Albus. You can come in."

Slowly, the door creaked open and Minerva cracked open an eyelid to see Albus with a doleful expression on his face.

His mustache, usually such a dashing and regal silver, was now lit up with many orange sparks, and his beard had a curiously burnt look to it.

Minerva's eyes widened and she hastily covered her mouth to hide a wide grin blossoming on her face. Albus did not notice; or he had just decided to ignore her amusement.

"I spent forty years growing my beard Minerva! And now it's damaged beyond repair!" Albus wailed.

Minerva took a deep breath and attempted to look seriously at Albus. However, the longer she stared at his fizzing, crackling spark-infested beard, the more she found it hysterical. What started out as a muffled giggle quickly mounted into outright, rib-cracking laughter.

"Sweet darling, didn't you think about dousing your beard with a well-placed _Aguamenti _before you decided to come to me?"

"Well, I did…but this is the result."

Minerva leaned closer and examined the singed bristles that remained of her husband's now pitiful beard.

"A Weasleys' Filibuster Firework, I presume?" she said.

"I had just come down from my study to see Dolores shrieking like a scalded cat—"

"Blistered toad, more like," Minerva interrupted darkly.

"—that a fire-breathing dragon firework had nearly set her mousy curls on fire."

"That would have been worth it to see, I'm sure," Minerva chuckled.

"Well, apparently, I got too close to the aforementioned dragon," Albus resumed.

"And you decided to come to me why? I believe Poppy is the mediwitch."

"My vanity requires an audience, except this time."

"Am I your audience?"

"You are my wife. You see things that otherwise I would not show to anyone else."

"I am honored."

"I am going to see if a Hair Regrowth potion will work on beards."

Minerva nodded and watched Albus leave her office. She laughed gently to herself and sat down to resume grading her essays.

Scarcely ten minutes had passed when another sickeningly girlish "_Hem Hem" _echoed outside her door.

Minerva raised her head, hardly daring to believe that Umbridge had the audacity to come to her office.

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" she snapped.

Dolores opened Minerva's door without invitation and stretched her toad-like face into a honeyed smile.

"Oh no, dear, that won't be necessary. I would just like to ask you a favor…"

Minerva knew exactly what "favor" Umbridge had in mind, and though she did not always approve of Fred and George's antics, she privately stored a memo to herself to award 10 points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek.

"If a prelude is necessary, the news must be bad, Dolores," Minerva remarked acidly.

"Oh yes, you see—"

"I'm terribly sorry, Dolores, you'll have to excuse me. I have a fortuitous headache and would like some peace and quiet before meeting the entire student body in two hours. I shall see you then."

With that, Minerva waved her wand and shut the door in Umbridge's face, not seeing the Toad's jaw slacken and eyes bulge out in quiet fury.


	24. Snow flurries

Even though most people, professors included, would be leisurely resting and enjoying the Christmas holidays, Minerva McGonagall was not most people. She had shut herself in her office for the better part of the day and immersed herself in grading third year essays. Outside, the snow drifted thickly and the muffled laughter of students, muted slightly by the wind and thick walls of the castle, reached Minerva's keen ears. Then, she found herself scowling and turning her head to the sound of insistent "mumph, mumph" against her window.

She then unwillingly dragged herself up from her chair and peered into the frosted window. Just as she was about to open her window and bellow rudely to the unfortunate person standing right below, a good pumpkin-sized snowball whacked her full-on.

Spluttering and angrier than she had ever been, Minerva pointed her wand at her throat and amplified her voice.

"ALBUS, YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU MAD?"

She resolidified the snow dripping off her face and launched the snowball right back at Albus, who was laughing merrily. Hastily stopping and swerving around to dodge the flying chunk of ice, Albus regained his breath and twinkled up at Minerva.

"My dear, come outside and enjoy the winter wonderland!"

Minerva snarled under her breath.

"I'm trying to work, Albus! Will you kindly…!"

Another snowball came whizzing up her window. She slammed the window shut but the snowball came sailing through the glass anyway.

"Stop it!"

Albus grinned mischievously.

"Come down, Minerva, my love. It's more fun to play down here."

Minerva growled and snatched up her tartan muffler and earmuffs, forgetting her coat.

In record time, Minerva swept downstairs and through the heavy oaken doors to the snow-covered Quidditch pitch.

She immediately bent down and shaped an enormous snowball, aiming and launching it at Albus' head. Inwardly, she thanked Merlin the students had left and it was only the two of them.

Albus laughed at her and disappeared with a swish of his robes. Minerva's keen feline instinct told her he was right behind her. She whipped around and brought her snow-filled hands to his face, grinning as his face now dripped with snow.

"There. That's payback for what you did," Minerva declared.

Her ivory skin glowed in the winter sunlight and Albus found himself cupping her hands in his warm ones and bringing the former pair closer to his lips. He brushed his lips lightly against her cold skin as she watched him with a half-smile on her face. The feeling of his warm minty cocoa-scented breath on her skin sent tingles up her spine. That was when she realized she had left her coat in her office. She shivered and instinctively reached for her wand. Before she completed the complex figure-eight movement for a Warming Spell, she felt her wand being taken from her grip and tossed into the snow.

Albus pulled her closer and rested his head against hers.

"I see that you forgot your coat, my dear. We can't have the Deputy Headmistress falling ill with a cold now, can we?"

"I was just about to cast a Warming Charm on myself, Albus."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

"It would give me a chance to practice my spell work."

Albus tightened his hold around her slightly and bent his head to kiss the small snow flurries lining her eyelashes.

"You flirt, Albus," Minerva snapped, but she was smiling now, her irritation quite dissipated.

"Only you would bring out the best in me, my dear…Mrs. Dumbledore."

"Oh, my name sounds quite nice when you say it."

"Mrs…."

"Dumbledore," Minerva purred softly.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva."

A/N: Please forgive me for the long delay in updates. School's been just a beast and life got in the way. Anyway…yes, it's a load of pointless fluff, but I can never get enough of the utter adorableness that characterizes MMAD. I hope you enjoyed and please will leave a review! :D


	25. Sweet Temptation

Minerva was never really fond of Ministry balls, and she almost regretted promising Albus she would accompany him. With her hair twisted into an elegant chignon, she contemplated her wardrobe. What to wear? She ground her teeth; she really disliked these formal occasions. After much sifting through her plain, black, and dowdy dress robes, she chose the deep ruby-red gown with sparkling train that she wore only once…during her honeymoon. She waved her wand; the dress fell gracefully over her figure.

"Very nice," Albus murmured.

Minerva whipped around, embarrassed to see him staring at her intently.

"But if I may…?"

Minerva crossed her arms defensively and watched him slowly move forward.

A gust of cool air tickled her chest as she felt his hands tugging gently at her bodice.

"Albus!"

"Perfect."

"No."

"Let me kiss you, Minerva."

"We're late, Albus! Give me back my wand."

Albus' eyes darkened as he brushed his lips gently against the warm skin at the base of her throat.

"Sweet temptation," he whispered.

A/N: I began this little plot-less plot bunny with the intent on making it exactly 100 words. As you can see, I was not successful. Anyway…I hope you liked it. Hope I got just the right amount of…sexy? Please review!


End file.
